Dancefloor
by LarsElphie
Summary: AU - Maura is in a night club but her date is nowhere to be seen. She's about to leave, when someone asks her to dance.. And she can't help but accept.


_Last night I was really inspired and I came out with this little thing. Let me know what you think about it :)_

_Thanks to my beta Becky. _

_I don't own anything. This is an AU, Rizzoli and Isles belong to TNT and Tess Gerritsen. _

**Dancefloor**

The woman was sitting on a little red couch, at the edge of the dance floor. Said floor was filled with loud house music, and the blond petite girl had lost her dance partner a while ago. Not that she missed him so much. They'd had a nice dinner together, but as soon as they stepped into the club he'd suggested, she immediately felt out of place. He had noticed, and disappeared in the crowd. And that was… almost an hour ago. Maura checked her watch again, and looked around her.A lot of people were dancing wildly and singing along the lyrics of an obviously famous song, that Maura didn't know.

And, when suddenly the music changed in a softer one, and the speaker announced that this was the right time to take your girl on the dance floor for a romantic dance, Maura clearly saw her date taking the hand of a dark haired woman and dragging her to the middle of the room. Maura smiled to comfort him and waved her hand. Their date hadn't been the best one, anyway. She crossed her long toned legs and relaxed her back against the back of the couch. She loved that song, and that was the only reason she wasn't on a cab headed home.

Had it always been so hard for her to find a good-looking, interesting, smart man? Since when had her dates always ended up so badly? Maura didn't know. Having been in Boston as the new Chief Medical Examiner for the Police Department such a short time, she was still trying to figure out whether the problem was her, or Boston's men. Maura let her gaze wander in the room, and her eyes fell again on her date. Well, now ex-date. Ex-date, that was currently squeezing her new girl's ass with both hands.

Men. Men were definitely Boston's major problem. Maura sighed, ready to get up and call a cab, when a dark figure stopped in front of her.

"Do you wanna dance?" A hard Bostonian accent asked. Maura slowly raised her eyes and met two dark brown orbs. Their owner, a tall, Italian-ish, skinny figure, was looking expectantly at her. Her hand was outstretched towards Maura, and was only waiting for her white one to fall into it. Maura raised her eyes once more, and noticed the woman's wild black curls. She smiled, thinking of all the remedies she knew for indomitable hair. But, surprisingly, she said nothing. Maura just held out her hand, letting the tall woman take it. "Yes." She softly answered, but the woman was already walking towards the dance floor.

As soon as they were in the middle of it, a few steps from Maura's ex-date and his ass-squeezing hands, the tall woman turned to Maura and encircled her hands around Maura's thin waist, bringing her close to her body. What at first sight seemed to Maura a very skinny figure, actually felt like pure rock against her body. The dark haired woman swung her hips against Maura's, and grinned at the blonde's gasp.

"You're supposed to hug me back, you know?" She told Maura, and the shorter woman was sure she had never heard anything sexier. She slowly brought her arms around the taller woman's neck and rested her hands against her muscular shoulders. She couldn't help but leave a little caress on the limb of skin that she felt under her hair-covered neck. The taller woman's eyes darkened even more, and her smile disappeared.

"Hi." Maura whispered, a weak attempt to see that little grin again.

"Hi." The woman responded. "How are you?" Her eyes were still black stains.

"I'm good. What about you?" Maura asked back, following the other woman's little dance steps.

"Now that I have you dancing here with me, good." Her tone was so cocky and self-confident, for a moment Maura thought she was serious. But then, she saw the little grin come out again, and she couldn't help but smile herself.

"I like your dimple, there." The tall woman declared, looking at Maura's cheek. The blonde woman blushed under her gaze and looked at her feet.

"Hey. Don't be shy. You're beautiful." Maura raised her gaze and fell back in the darker one. "You know, I had to get ahead of the longest men's line to come ask you to dance with me." The tall woman laughed a bit. They were swinging together in rhythm, the romantic music soft and sweet in background. Maura had never felt as safe as she felt in that moment, in the arms of a complete stranger. The woman was guiding her in a gentle yet firm way, and Maura's knees were impossibly weak. Furthermore, the way the taller woman was looking down at her was mesmerizing. It was like she was the most precious thing in the whole world, like she was looking at the greatest of wonders. What Maura couldn't understand was why, why was this woman looking at her in this way, when she herself was one eighth wonder of the world. Those Italian features, the long curls, the thin lips, the subtle yet muscular body, the enchanting voice that spoke so few words to Maura. She could lose herself in those eyes. Maura couldn't look away, even if she wanted to. Those eyes kept her tied down, and she was barely able to move, hadn't been for the strong body that danced for the two of them.

"Are you okay?" The raspy voice asked again. Maura nodded slightly and smiled.

"Are you here with somebody?" At those words, Maura found the strength to look away from those brown eyes and looked around for her ex-date. He was still on the dance floor, a little farther now, hardly making out with his new brunette. Jane followed her gaze. "What a bitch." She commented.

"Oh, no." Maura shook her head and chuckled. "I was with _him_, not with her."

Jane looked again at the couple and her eyes widened. "That jerk? You must be kidding me."

"Actually, he was quite nice at dinner. Then… something went wrong." Maura concluded, shrugging.

"He's the wrong one, not you." Jane was looking at her again in that special way, and her eyes were sparkling. The song ended and the DJ choose another slow song, but the fact went unnoticed by the dark woman, who was still guiding Maura in their dance. Being the lady that she was, Maura remarked: "Aren't you supposed to ask me to dance again, when the song changes?"

The tall woman's face darkened as she straightened her back. She smiled cockily and dropped her hands from Maura's hips. She brought one hand up, and inclined her head to the side. "May I have another dance?"

Maura grinned and bit her lower lip. As before, she slowly laid her hand on the other woman's one and nodded. "It would be a pleasure."

When the tall woman's hands went back on her hips, Maura finally let go of the breath she was holding. For a moment she was afraid that the woman would reject her for her usual awkwardness, but the Italian woman was wearing a beautiful smile. "Are you always so fussy?" The woman asked while Maura closed her hands around her neck again.

"I don't think I know that word." Maura admitted.

"Oh, God. Really?"

"If by _fussy_ you mean that I like things well done, yes, than, I am fussy. Meticulous, I'd rather say."

"If you're not the weirdest thing!" The woman exclaimed, hiding a chuckle and squeezing Maura's hips.

"You are so beautiful." As soon as those words slipped from Maura's mouth, she covered it with one hand. She didn't mean to express her thought out loud, but apparently, since that tall figure appeared before her, she had lost a lot of inhibitions. She was so caught up into finding an excuse for her words, that she missed the little blush and the whispered _"thank you"_ from the other woman. When Maura realized that the dark-haired woman was smiling to her, she brought her hand back to her shoulder and smiled back. God, when that woman smiled, the whole dance floor begged for mercy. She really was beautiful.

"So…apart from that jerk…are you involved with someone else?" The dark woman asked. Maura bit her lower lip again, and noticed how the gesture caused a gasp from the woman before her. "Kind of. He's far." She simply answered. "And you?" Maura asked back.

"Kind of." The tall woman said softly. "He's far away." She added, seriously. Maura nodded sympathetically. She wasn't technically with Ian anymore, but the story was way too complicated to tell her. Maura wondered if the woman had a complicated story with her "far away he" as she. But, no, how could it be? She was a wonderful woman, confident, strong. She wasn't like Maura, awkward, unsure…

"I've never slow danced with a girl before." The tall woman stated, turning them in rhythm.

"Me either."

"Are you enjoining this so far?" She inquired. For the umpteenth time Maura couldn't take her eyes off that woman. Has she always been in the club? Why she asked her, and nobody else, to dance?

"I am. What about you?" Maura asked back, unsure. Her beautiful smile had faded from the tall woman's face once again.

"I told you already. Dancing with you made my night. So, yeah, I'm enjoying this."

"I'm _enjoying_ you." Maura said back, causing a little grin to come out on…wait. What was this woman's name? She had been so preoccupied looking at her eyes and at her smile that she had completely forgotten the first thing someone should do when they dance with a stranger. Ask their name.

"May I know who am I enjoying?" She added, blaming herself for her distraction.

"I'm Jane. Jane Rizzoli." Jane answered, squeezing Maura's hips and bringing her even more closer to her body. "I'm Maura, Maura Isles."

In that moment, the second song ended, and the DJ choose another pop song, trying to rush the crowd on the dance floor. Jane slowly dropped her hands and freed Maura's body.

She slowly looked around, spotting Maura's ex-date and his brunette. Shrugging, Jane asked: "Hey, you planning on going back home with him?"

Maura was fidgeting with her hands, incapable of finding a position for them that was as perfect as Jane's shoulders. "No, I was thinking about a cab." She said, locking her gaze with Jane's.

"Well, I've got a car." Jane informed, trying to hide the emotion in her voice. But Maura noticed the little tremble of her eyebrow, and the tension of her neck.

"Well, you could take me home." Maura suggested, revealing once again her little dimple. She saw Jane breathe out and relax.

"Let's go then. Always better than _Mr. Ass-squeeze_." Jane said, walking out of the dance floor.

"Hey, he bought me dinner!" Maura exclaimed, trying to show her point. "Furthermore, he told me he liked blondes. And, there he is." Maura pointed at him, still with his tongue in the brunette's mouth.

"Then, we should call him _Mr. ass-squeeze-liar_." Jane corrected herself, guiding Maura to a table at the edge of the dance floor. Maura laughed a bit, following her. "Yes, I like that."

Jane stopped for a minute, and slowly turned to face Maura. Her eyes were again dark stains, and her smile had disappeared. Even when she had his extremely serious look on her face, Maura thought that Jane was breathtaking. "I like you." Jane simply stated, her raspy voice echoing in Maura's ears. In that moment, Maura understood what that voice reminded her. It was because of that voice that Maura accepted Jane's offer to dance not more than ten minutes before, and it was because of that voice that Maura had just ended her first dance with a woman. It was all because that voice reminded Maura of sex.

Looking at Jane, she corrected herself. Everything in Jane reminded her of sex.


End file.
